Snowblue's past is uncovered?
by Snowblue-Chan
Summary: soon it'll come into the proper part of the story stating '10 things I hate about you'
1. Chapter 1

The beginnng...is the end...Blood will rise, Snow will destroy blood once and for all, but what happens when 'he' comes along and steals Snow's heart? ...Will Snow survive whilst Blood stalks the forest's...or...will Snow defeat all.

Mother, Snow was going into labour with her kits. "Calm down love." Smiled Father, Blue. "I can't! IT HURT'S!" She squealed with nothing but pain. 2 hours passed, 4 kits we're born...1 Shiny Eevee, 1 normal Eevee and...1 Flareon-Eevee and 1 Espeon-Eevee...something in the family blood...has gone wrong..."Hun..." Whispered Father, Blue. "Get that curse away from me!" Hissed Mother, Snow as she flung the Flareon-Eevee far from her, allowing the her kit to hit the ground with an heart-acking cry making her mother's heart freeze she realized what she had done..." What-What have I done!?" Said Mother, Snow. "You hurt our daughter that's what!" Snarled Father, Blue. "I'm so sorry my sweet daughter." Whimpered her mother, Snow.

2 weeks passed a loud howl was heard, "...Snow...look after the kits." Whispered Father, Blue. "B-But Blue...YOU CANNOT leave me! *Cries* PLEASE!" Said Mother, Snow as guards held her back, but that didn't hurt King's Blue's heart...walking away from his family to war. Within 2 weeks?! What has King Blue got himself into now...certain defeat. "...M-Mumma?" Said Snowblue, the Flareon-Eevee. "Stay away from me YOU curse!" Growled Mother, Queen Snow suddenly Snowblue was slammed to the ground with so much force. "AHHHH!" Whimpered Snowblue, crying now. "GET OUT OF OUR FAMILY HOME!" Screeched her mother, Queen Snow.

Snowblue ran for it...2 months passed she heard rumours that her brother: BlueEspie escaped his mother's wraths and crying whails of her dead mate. "B-Bro?" Said Snowblue, when she saw him and snuggled up with him she loved her brother a lot. "I've missed you a lot Snowblue. My sweet little sister." Smiled BlueEspie. "...I love you too big brother. *Smiles & Yawns*..." Said Snowblue, the two curled up together that night in happiness and joy.

To be continued...or will it ever be?


	2. Chapter 2

**Please remember this is Snowblue's past...a painful and painfree past for such a young female Flareon.**

When morning finally came, "...*Yawns & spots BlueEspie listening to the wind*...BlueEspie? What can you hear?" Whispered Snowblue. "...Whistling...*Ears go up*...Run!" Said BlueEspie, nuzzling his younger sister. Snowblue's ears go up in horror there stood 5 figures - dark figures...they...they we're..."Humans?! What are THEY doing here?!" Cried Snowblue, tearing up whilst running. "My thoughts are to capture pokemon and turn them into monsters!" He murmered whilst running with his loved one.

2 hours passed by

"...*Gasp's for air*...Do-Do you think we lost them?" Said Snowblue, breathing heavily. "By my running and yours also...yes. But not forever through they will return sooner or later...to capture us." He said those last words and sat on a near-by hill to listen for danger. "...*Thoughts: Why can't he just pay attention to me sometimes?*..." Said Snowblue, sadder than normal then hear roaring. "SOMEONE! HELP!" Cried a voice in a far. "Snowblue! STAY here!" Hissed BlueEspie.

Snowblue was taken back by her brother's constent hissing at her sometimes she would pout or yell at him but now...she knows she must return home to her kingdom to her parents to her siblings and loved ones. "...Bro?" Whispered Snowblue, spotting him fighting 2 Migthyena's off a egg. "...*Growls & use's shadow claw*..." Smirked Mightyena. "NOO!" Cried Snowblue, seeing her brother fall to the ground blood dripped from his neck wound. "No..." Whispered Snowblue, crying.

2 months passed by

"...S-Sis?" Said someone, Snowblue smiles as she looked into her den. "Stay still. Or you're wound could re-open." Smiled Snowblue, "F-Fine." Stampered BlueEspie. "I should of listen to you." Said BlueEspie, sadly. "It's okay brother...let's go back home." Smiled Snowblue, when his wounds we're fully-healed. "R-Really?! But...If we go back...they'll hurt us." Whispered BlueEspie. "They have to kill me first." Growled Snowblue. "Okay...Home...we go." Smiled BlueEspie.

**TO be continued...**


End file.
